


Adorateur

by Swiny



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, God - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Il est extrêmement dur de nos jours pour un dieu chaotique de se faire adorer. Passer sa vie à créer des cauchemars et faire des affaires semblait être la meilleure manière de faire passer son ennui constant. Et puis, un jour, il rencontre Dipper Pines et il n'est pas prêt de lâcher le garçon.





	Adorateur

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: Je ne possède pas l'œuvre Gravity falls. Cet œuvre appartient à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus. Néanmoins, à but purement no lucratif, j'ajoute ma contribution avec un scénario qui lui m'appartient.

**POV Dipper Pines**

Dipper Pines observait avec attention le temple de la ville de Gravity Falls. Normalement, il aurait dû être seul avec ces parents mais sa sœur jumelle, Mabel, était avec lui aussi. Elle avait été tellement excitée comme une puce rien qu'à l'idée de venir dans cet endroit sacré que leur parent n'avait pas pu dire "non". Voilà donc comment sa première visite au temple de la ville de leur grand-oncle Stanford et Stanley devint plus comme une grande réunion de famille surprise qu'autre chose.

Normalement, il était d'usage que l'ainé d'une famille visite au moins deux temples sur sa vie lorsqu'il avait 8 ans. C'était un peu comme un rituel de passage obligatoire dans les familles qui venaient régulièrement au temple. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi c'était le plus vieux qui devait obligatoirement le faire depuis des générations sans vraies bonnes raisons mais qui était-il pour se plaindre comme il le faisait actuellement?

Oh, il n'avait rien contre visiter des temples ou en apprendre plus sur d'autres dieux ou déesses. Il adorait même ça. Comme chaque ville vénérait l'un des 6 dieux, cela signifiait que chaque ville se concentrait sur un dieu et en savait moins sur les autres. C'était donc très intéressant de visiter un temple d'une ville qui priait un autre dieu... On pouvait entendre des prières différentes. On avait des fêtes différentes, etc. En bref, on avait une vraie source de connaissance en un lieu. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Dipper avait d'ailleurs en commun avec Ford, c'était sa joie d'apprendre.

Non, Dipper était énervé parce que Mabel était venue. Il n'avait rien contre sa sœur jumelle. Mais chaque fois qu'elle venait avec lui, il finissait dans son ombre, un peu comme aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire, il aurait été heureux de la voir joyeuse ainsi, mais aujourd'hui était censé être sa journée privilégier avec les parents. Il l'avait attendu pendant des années. Une journée complète, seul avec ces parents à apprendre plein de chose. Qui n'en aura pas rêver? Après tout, sa sœur et lui étaient toujours ensemble. Ils faisaient les mêmes choses ensemble. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre. Ils partageaient la même salle de bain. Ils partaient en vacances ensemble. Et vous pouviez être sûr que les rares amis qu'avait Dipper finiraient par devenir les amis de Mabel aussi. C'était simple, Dipper ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule journée sans sa sœur dans les pattes.

-Dippy, tu boudes? Lui demanda sa sœur.

-Non, je ne boude pas. Répondit Dipper sans grande conviction à sa petite sœur.

-Aller Dipper, ça fait des mois que tu me parlais de cette journée au temple. Tu n'es pas heureux d'y être enfin? Après tout, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on visite un culte différent du dieu Soos. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme en tournant sur elle-même avant de partir plus loin comme si elle avait accompli une mission très importante.

Parfois, Dipper enviait l'optimisme et la joie de sa sœur. Il resta encore un instant à se morfondre avant de se dire qu'il pourrait aller voir si son père avait fini de discuter avec le prêtre. Il pourrait essayer d'attirer son père dans une discussion philosophique sur la religion en lui posant deux ou trois questions. Par la suite, ils iraient à l'extérieur et avec un peu de chance, sa sœur ainsi que le reste de sa famille ne suivrait que plus tard?

C'était un bon plan. Décidé à le mettre en application, il avança parmi la salle de culte et passa juste à coté des statues presque en courant. Néanmoins, il freina sec quand il vit sa famille rire de bon cœur devant quelques pitreries que devait faire sa sœur. Bien sûr... Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir?

Un peu frustré par la situation dans son ensemble, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas perdre sa journée à râler sur le manque total d'attention de sa famille. Non, à la place, il allait faire la deuxième chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire (même si cela aurait été mieux de le faire avec ses parents), c'est à dire, en apprendre un maximum sur le culte de Bill Cipher. Et comme son père observait sa sœur en train de discuter avec enthousiasme sur on-ne-sait-quel-autre-sujet, cela voulait dire que le prêtre devait être libre pour un brin de causette avec lui.

Et en effet, il l'était.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour petit. En quoi puis-je t'être utile?

Dipper passa la mention "petit" dans son esprit et décida de continuer dans sa lancée.

-Hé bien, voyez-vous, aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de visite dans un autre temple et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez un peu...

Il ne savait pas trop comment demander au gars de faire la visite qu'il était censé faire avec ces parents. Il aurait dû faire un plan avant de venir. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il avait oublié son bloc note à la maison. Mabel adorait le taquiné sur le fait qu'il aurait dû être un fidèle de McGucket plutôt que Soos.

-T'expliquer en détail le culte de ce temple? Pas de problème petit. Bien par quoi pourrait-on commencer? Je sais! On va faire un petit rappel puis avancer dans le vif du sujet puis je te ferai une visite du temple et tu pourras poser toute les questions que tu veux. D'accord?

-Ok

-Bien, alors comme tu le sais, il existe 6 divinités et chacune d'entre elles ont des personnalités, des cultes et des bénédictions différentes. Il y a Soos, le dieu de la jeunesse et de l'enfance. Ensuite, il y a Star, la déesse de la joie et du divertissement. Puis, il y a McGucket, le dieu des sciences et de la mémoire. On a aussi le bébé du temps, qui est comme tu t'en doutes le dieu du temps et de la guerre. Cupidon, le dieu de l'amour. Et enfin, nous avons Bill Cipher qui est notre dieu.

-Bill Cipher est le dieu du feu, des rêves, des marchands et du chaos. En général, il vit dans le paysage mental qui est l'endroit où le monde conscient s'arrête et où le monde spirituel commence. Il revêt alors l'apparence d'un triangle jaune à un œil avec un nœud papillon et un haut de forme flottant noir. Il possède également des mains et des jambes et porte parfois une canne. C'est une représentation assez répandue. Cependant, contrairement aux autres dieux, il a une forme plus humaine.

Un dieu à deux formes? Il devait être sacrément bipolaire.

-Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle? Demanda Dipper un peu curieux.

-C'est un homme blond à la peau pâle, l'un de ces yeux possèdes un cache-œil rectangulaire avec la roue inscrite dessus en doré. Il porte un pantalon et des chaussures noires. Il s'habille aussi avec une chemise blanche accompagné d'un veston jaune avec des boutons triangulaire et comme toujours, il a son nœud papillon et son haut de forme.

-Je vois... Et mentalement, il est comment? Enfin, je veux dire, genre s'il est gentil, enfin, je veux dire...

Le prêtre se mit à rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas gamin. C'est juste que mettre "Bill Cipher" et "gentil" dans la même phrase, c'est comme mettre les mots "génocide" et "amicale" ensemble, tu saisis?

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non alors?

Dipper ne savait pas trop si le prêtre se moquait de lui et apparemment, les prêtres de Cipher adorait embrouillé les gens et les manipuler subtilement. Il préférait donc être sûr.

-En effet. Tu es un peu jeune pour qu'on discute de cela. La personnalité d'un dieu est bien plus connu par ces croyants que par les autres personnes croit moi. Demande moi quelque chose de plus simple que la personnalité et les humeurs changeantes de mon dieu.

-Très bien, il y a une question que je me suis toujours demandé. C'est quoi un "Apôtre"? A chaque fois que je demande, on me dit qu'il vaut mieux en discuter avec un prêtre mais le nôtre est toujours occupé alors...

Le prêtre haussa simplement les épaules et lui coupa la parole avec un petit sourire:

-Alors tu aimerais en savoir plus. Hé bien, ce n'est pas un sujet sensible en soi mais disons qu'il est compliqué à expliquer et cela fait parti de ton éducation religieuse. Vois-tu, un "apôtre" est un mortel choisi pour une raison inconnue par un dieu. Une marque apparaît quelque part sur eux et une fois qu'ils ont passé le rituel approprié au temple du dieu, ils deviennent alors une forme de canal pour discuter avec le dieu. Ils peuvent discuter avec lui presque continuellement et apprendre directement les enseignements du dieu. Ils sont également protégé par eux. On raconte même qu'ils obtiennent une semi-immortalité. Si jamais il meurt, ils rejoignent leur dieu dans leur domaine respectif où ils seront avec lui pour l'éternité. Tu imagines un peu le rêve gamin?

Cela ressemblait plus à un cauchemar selon Dipper. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter sa sœur mais alors si en plus, il devait supporter un étranger presque 24 heures sur 24 pour l'éternité. Il n'osait imaginé l'enfer vivant que cela serait. Néanmoins, l'enthousiasme du prêtre était tellement palpable qu'il se força à mettre un sourire sur ces lèvres et hocha timidement la tête.

Le prêtre, n'y voyant que du feu, continua sa visite en parlant des rituels à accomplir, les jours de fête, leur mythologie. C'était très intéressant d'apprendre que leur dieu avait détruit sa dimension d'origine par pur ennui ou qu'autrefois il se faisait passer pour un démon des rêves afin de tromper les mortels. Il n'avait même jamais eu d'apôtres! Pour faire tout ça, un dieu devrait vraiment s'ennuyer...

Il allait poser une question quand soudain, le prêtre s'arrêta devant une immense statue trônant au centre de la pièce. Lentement, il s'agenouilla et invita Dipper à faire de même. Ils joignirent les mains dans une position de prière et le prêtre lui dit sans quitter la statue des yeux:

-En général, je termine les visites avec d'autres jeunes de cette manière. Vois-tu, lorsqu'on croit dans le dieu Cipher, il est coutume que la première prière qu'on lui adresse soit un vœux. Si tu n'as pas d'idée, tu peux toujours demandé quelque chose de simple ou quelque chose pour quelqu'un que tu aimes. Mais je doute que tu auras ce problème. Après tout, on a toujours quelque chose à demander à cet âge. Bien, je te laisse, je dois aller faire le baptême d'un petit garçon. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Une fois que le prêtre fut suffisamment loin. Dipper se mit à réfléchir librement à ce que le prêtre lui avait dit. Apparemment, la prière ne marchait que si on était fidèle au dieu. Et Dipper ne comptait pas changer de divinité pour l'instant. Il n'oserait même imaginer la tête de ces parents s'il leur avouerait qu'il souhaite devenir un membre du temple de Cipher plutôt que de Soos. Pourtant, rien ne l'empêchait de faire une prière en soi, on pouvait prier sans être nécessaire fidèle au dieu, donc cela pouvait juste être une manière pour le prêtre afin de le manipuler. Mais même sans tout ça, que faire comme vœux?

La première chose qui lui vint en tête fut l'attention que Mabel avait toujours. Il se verrait bien demander à Bill pour qu'il sorte de l'ombre de sa sœur ou qu'elle en reçoive un peu moins et lui un peu plus. Cependant, il se sentirait coupable d'enlever un peu de joie et d'attention à Mabel. Il pensa alors à cette nouvelle console que ces parents refusaient de lui offrir, puis il stoppa sa pensée quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était certainement pas une chose à demander à un dieu du chaos. Une à une, ces idées et ces pensées partirent en fumée sur une réflexion particulière qu'il possédait.

Après un moment, il finit par trouver un bon vœux, ni trop dangereux, ni trop compliqué, ni trop niais, un bon vœux pour placer dans une première prière:

-Bill, dieu du chaos, seigneur démon, maître du feu et démon des rêves, je requiers ton écoute. Je ne suis pas un des tes fidèles croyants et je ne pense pas que je le deviendrais. Cependant, le prêtre de ce temple m'a dit que je pouvais te parler un peu et que les gens aiment souhaiter quelque chose... Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche mais voilà, j'ai appris ton histoire aujourd'hui et j'espère et je souhaiterai vraiment que tu t'ennuis moins. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit être de s'ennuyer pour l'éternité. Donc voilà, le prêtre m'a expliqué que je devais finir ma prière par une phrase courte, j'espère que c'est la bonne... Et heu... Salut? Triangulum Ex... Tenta de terminer Dipper avant de se faire interrompre par sa sœur.

-Hé Dipper! Les parents disent qu'on va bientôt devoir visiter la ville. Ils ont même voulu nous acheté une glace. Alors, tu te dépêches? Aller... Aller... Aller. Insista-t-elle en lui tapotant les joues.

Dipper agacé en oublia complètement sa prière pour chasser sa sœur avant de déclarer:

-C'est bon, j'avais fini de toute façon.

[-De toute façon, cette prière était déjà stupide à la base.] Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Yeah! Cria presque sa sœur avant de le tirer par le bras pour l'emmener dehors. Cela allait vraiment être une très, très, trèèèès longue journée.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout commentaire, toute suggestion, tout défi, toute question, voire tout avis est fortement conseillé... Surtout s'ils sont loufoques ou déjanté.


End file.
